Lembranças
by fryrs
Summary: Olicity. Spoiler 3x09. Homens mortos não têm desejos. Mas ele ainda não estava morto, e tinha apenas um.


**Então eu fiz a versão da Felicity, e eu quis fazer uma versão do Oliver também sobre o que acontece depois do 3x09. Aproveitando que a criatividade contribuiu uahsuahsuah :p**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

_Continue vivo. Continue vivo. Continue vivo._

_Você já enfrentou a morte antes. Você já a venceu. Continue vivo. Continue lutando. Eles vão te encontrar. Ela vai te encontrar. Eles vão saber que há algo errado quando você demorar para aparecer. Eles vão vir por você — então continue vivo. Continue respirando. Por Thea. Por Laurel. Por Roy. Por Diggle. Por ela_

_Não desista._

_Você prometeu, Oliver. Você disse a ela que venceria. Você disse a ela que voltaria. Você já quebrou promessas demais nos últimos anos. Não quebre mais essa. Inspire. Expire. Não desista. Não desista. Não desista._

_Você disse que a amava. Você disse, em voz alta, e ela escutou. Ela escutou, e ela sabe, e ela vai vir por você. Ela sempre vem por você. Ela sempre se sacrifica por você. Mesmo que a machuque. Mesmo que a destrua. Ela se sacrifica, porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que ela é. A que faz você lutar até o fim. A que traz à tona o seu melhor lado._

_Então fique vivo._

_Por ela._

_Fique vivo._

Acho que estou morto. Ou quase.

Dizem que quando morremos, nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos.

O lado esquerdo do cérebro continua funcionado por sete minutos. Sete minutos em que imagens vívidas surgem em nossa mente, e ficam gravadas em nossa retina enquanto as assistimos, uma por uma. As memórias de tudo o que vivemos. Os momentos que nos tornaram quem somos.

As lembranças são tudo o que me restam.

Lembranças de minha família, de meus amigos, de mim mesmo — de quem fui e de quem me tornei.

Mas, predominantemente, as lembranças _dela_.

Acho que não deveria estar pensando nela tanto quanto estou. Deveria tentar viver por minha irmã, Thea, que já perdeu tanto e ainda é tão jovem. O pai. A mãe. O padastro. Ela não pode perder o irmão, também. O que será dela? Como ela sobreviverá a outra morte? A outra perda? Mas a verdade é que, no fundo, sei que Thea ficará bem sem mim. Ela está diferente. Mudada. Não é a mesma garota que deixei quando entrei no Queens Gambit. Não a mesma que reencontrei, cinco anos depois. Ela está mais forte. Mais confiante. Ela se tornou uma sobrevivente.

Talvez ela tenha estado em sua própria ilha. E assim como a minha me mudou, a dela também a transformou. Existem vários tipos de tortura — perder as pessoas que você ama, uma por uma, deve ser a pior delas. E como toda tortura, essa tira algo de você. Sua inocência. Sua fé. Sua esperança. Nem todos sabem lidar com a dor. Nem todos nasceram para suportá-la. Minha irmã não é uma dessas pessoas. Ela é do tipo que se reergue depois de cair. A que continua lutando mesmo quando está no chão.

Thea é minha família, minha irmã, mas não é minha âncora. Talvez eu seja egoísta. Homens mortos não têm desejos, mas homens à beira da morte, sim. E eu a desejo. A desejo mais do que jamais desejei alguma coisa. Desejo ver seu sorriso. Desejo tocar seu rosto. Desejo ouvir sua risada, ou escutar ela se atrapalhando com as palavras. Desejo-a ao meu lado, confortando-me, enquanto vivo meus últimos momentos. Ainda que isso a destrua. Ainda que isso arranque um pedaço de seu coração. Sou egoísta porque, apesar disso, quero tê-la aqui comigo.

_Continue vivo. Continue vivo. Continue vivo._

_Ignore o frio._

_Ignore a dor._

_Você está respirando. Você ainda está aqui. Você consegue, Oliver. Não deixe de lutar. Ela não te perdoaria se você desistisse. Não desista. Não desista. Continue vivo._

É quase engraçado como me lembro de cada coisa sobre ela. Lembro-me de cada momento que passei ao seu lado. De cada briga. De cada discussão. De cada troca de olhares. Nunca precisei de alguém tanto quanto preciso dela. Ela merece tantas coisas. Coisas que jamais lhe poderei dar.

Sempre procuro manter minhas promessas, mas elas parecem ser mais difíceis de serem mantidas quando as fazemos para pessoas que amamos. Tantas mentiras nos últimos anos — e veja onde todas elas me trouxeram. À beira da morte. O frio cortando minha pele. Atingindo minha alma. Batalhando com as chamas que parecem, ao mesmo tempo, envolver-me por completo. Sei que vou morrer, mas não sei se pelo fogo ou pelo gelo. Pelo frio, ou pela dor.

Eu falhei com Starling City.

Falhei com o meu time.

Falhei com minha família.

Falhei com Felicity.

Eu deveria ter sido um homem melhor. Sem mortes, eu prometi. Não queria me tornar um assassino. Não queria me esquecer de quem eu era. Não que ela jamais fosse me permitir esquecer — teimosia é tanto sua qualidade quanto seu defeito. É o que me faz detestá-la, às vezes; e, em outras, é o que me faz querer segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijá-la. Tantas vezes quanto for possível.

Homens mortos não podem dar últimos beijos. Espero que um seja o suficiente. Espero que o "eu te amo" seja suficiente. Mas sei que não é. Não para ela, não para Laurel, não para Sara. Tantas mulheres que amei e decepcionei.

Sou fraco. Tão fraco. Como pude imaginar que poderia derrotá-lo? Sei que não posso. Não. Eu _sabia_ que não podia. E corri de encontro para a morte mesmo assim. Acho que sou do tipo de homem que não liga para as consequências de suas próprias ações, desde que mantenha quem ama a salvo. Talvez essa seja minha qualidade e meu defeito. Diggle estava certo sobre mim o tempo inteiro. Sou cego quando se trata de família. Mas sou cego para outras coisas, também. Para sentimentos. Todos parecem capazes de enxergá-los em mim antes mesmo que eu possa tomar conhecimento de que eles existem. Talvez até ela tenha os percebido antes de mim.

Não sei porque meus pensamentos continuam voltando para o seu rosto. O seu sorriso. O formato do seu corpo. O modo em que parecemos nos encaixar, tão perfeitamente, quando ela está em meus braços. Quase como se fôssemos duas partes de um todo. Quase como se fôssemos feitos para estarmos juntos. A garota do Departamento de Informática e o ex-playboy milionário e Vigilante em tempo integral. É engraçado como quando perdemos tudo, começamos a ver quem realmente importa. Tantas pessoas deixam nossas vidas. Tantas pessoas só estão interessadas em nome, em fama e em dinheiro. Como ela pode ser tão diferente? Tão especial? Como posso ser tão sortudo por ter feito uma mulher assim se apaixonar por mim?

Eu não a mereço. Sou defeituoso. Imperfeito. Teimoso. Coloco-me sempre em risco. Ainda que sobreviva a isso, sei que não a mereço. Porque ela é pura. Bonita. Otimista. Ingênua. E eu estou tirando isso dela. Eu estou morrendo, e eu estou arrancando isso dela. Como aquele ex desgraçado fez. Como será que ela conseguiu? Como ela se manteve inteira depois de tudo o que passou? Ela é tão forte, a minha Felicity. Exceto que ela não é minha. Nunca foi. Nunca poderá ser. Mas eu a amo. Levou um tempo para admitir para mim mesmo e para ela, mas eu a amo.

Não sei como aconteceu. Não sei quando aconteceu. Era Laurel, então Sara, e depois... Não. Era ela. Sempre foi ela. Eu amei Laurel, sim. Tanto quanto poderia amar alguém antes, quando eu era diferente. E depois que retornei, eu ainda a amava. De outra forma, embora eu não conseguisse enxergar isso à época. Era como se eu fosse um viciado, e Laurel, a minha droga. Eu precisava que ela me compreendesse. Precisava que ela não desistisse de mim — porque se ela o fizesse, então eu desistiria de mim mesmo.

E Sara... Acho que ela me amou tanto quanto a amei, o que não foi muito. Não da maneira que um dia amei Laurel. Não da maneira que amo Felicity. Éramos duas almas torturadas. Duas pessoas quebradas. Ela foi o que me manteve inteiro. O que me impediu de desabar. Só que meu coração não pertencia a ela, assim como o dela não pertencia a mim.

Eu posso ver seus lábios. Posso sentir seu gosto. Posso sentir seu corpo o meu, aquecendo-me, acolhendo-me, livrando-me um pouco de minha dor. Acho que posso fechar os olhos agora. Talvez ela não quebre. Talvez eu não cause um estrago tão grande quanto penso. Talvez todos eles consigam seguir em frente sem Oliver Queen e sem o Arqueiro. Talvez pessoas como eu não nasçam para viver muito. Talvez seja nosso destino morrer por quem amamos, ou defendendo aquilo que acreditamos.

_Não. Continue vivo. Continue vivo. Continue vivo._

Sei que não tenho mais muito tempo. A dor desaparece, o que não é um bom sinal. Mas talvez seja ela. Talvez ela seja minha morfina. Talvez ela seja meu pedaço de Paraíso. Talvez ela seja minha estrela — linda, magnífica, e inalcançável. Não importa o quanto eu estique a mão, nunca poderei segurá-la. Nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Nunca poderei ser o homem que ela precisa, que ela merece.

Mas eu quero. Quero tanto. Quero ser o homem certo para ela, assim como sei que ela é a mulher certa para mim. Quero poder segurá-la em meus braços. Quero fazê-la minha.

_Continue vivo. Continue vivo. Continue vivo._

Mas não posso. Sinto a consciência escapando lentamente de mim. Não sou forte o bastante para lutar contra ela. Não sou forte o bastante para vencer a morte. Não desta vez.

Talvez esse seja o final de tudo.

Uma espada enfiada em meu peito.

Meu corpo caindo de um penhasco.

E minha mente me levando à você.

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo._

_Continue viva._

* * *

**Espero que tenham curtido! :)**


End file.
